Durmstrang Role-Play Wiki:Character Policy
Characters Characters must be wizards/witches, half-breeds, or one of the other races as outlined in J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter books. If they do not conform to this genre, then they will be deleted. Remember to get your character approved. Character Names: Full You must have both a First and Last name, or your character will not get approved. Character Names: Culture Use ethnically correct names. For example, a German character needs to have a German name unless there's some reason that their parents chose to name them otherwise. If you're not familiar with the naming customs of your character's culture, don't worry. There are lots of online resources. If your character's name is natively written in a non-Latin alphabet, such as a Cyrillic alphabet or the Greek alphabet, you're welcome to include the native spelling on their page. However, the name of your character's page needs to be transliterated and written with Latin letters. If your character's name has a letter that your alphabet doesn't type (such as ó, ș, ö, æ, ø, å, ect.) then either copy-paste the letter, learn how to type it, or chose a name that doesn't contain any letters like that. Choosing a name that contains a letter like that and then repeatedly misspelling it is not an option. Character Names: Language Your character names must be appropriate. No swearing or vulgar language in the names (not quiet sure how you'd fit that in, but people are creative and I'm sure you could find a way). Character Names: Nonsense You must have a NAME. Not random letters. The name can be very very very very '''very' creative. In fact, it doesn't have to be real. But please, your name '''SHOULD NOT' be random letters. Example: ufo yo po jo Character Names: Capitalization You character's name must be properly capitalize. That is, no first names starting with lowercase letters, and elements like "van", "von", "le" and such should be typically lowercase. Character's Name: Canon (PLEASE READ) Same Name as a Character Your character should not be the exact same name as a character from Harry Potter. Please, do not name your character Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. It can be Harry, or Luna, but not "Harry Potter" or "Luna Lovegood". Relationship with Characters: Family (I.e. John Potter) You are not allowed to be directly related to any important character in the Harry Potter books. This means you cannot be the son or daughter of Harry Potter, or Severus Snape. You may be related to a magical family (if you get admin approval), but you may not spell out the direct connection. Also, remember to make them geographically reasonable. Relationship with Characters: Friends, Neighbors, ect. You cannot have you characters know any characters from the books. They can know about them (they even study them in history class), but they cannot personally know them. Character Limit There is no exact limit to the amount of characters a user can have, though do not allow yourself more than you can handle. An ideal maximum is 10 characters per user, however if you can control and roleplay more than that, you are allowed. If you have an excess of unroleplayed characters, you will be asked by the administration to delete some, and given a warning not to create so many again. Character's Magic/Abilities Your character should not be able to perform magic above their year in school. Another example is that students below 7th year shouldn't be able to produce a Patronus (yes, Harry could, but the comment was frequently made how unusual and talented that made him in this area). Adult characters don't have as strict limits, but should not be overpowered (a judgment made by an Admin, if necessary). They shouldn't know every spell, or be able to perform magic more powerful than other characters. There may be special cases decided by Admins, but unless you get special permission from an Admin, don't assume your character can do these things. Adoption To adopt a character whose user is inactive, or who's user has given up for adoption, you must have written permission from an Admin, and you are under obligation to change any aspects of the character that may not agree with our policies. Adopted characters count in your character total, and if they are half-breeds, Animagi, or have "extra powers," it counts. Non-Humans You may create characters of other races, as long as that race exists in the Harry Potter world. They will still need to be approved by an Admin. Also, even if they are approved, if you are playing them overpowered, you will be warned against such activity. Characters that are full blooded non-humans do not attend Durmstrang, but half-breeds are usually allowed to attend. You may create characters of other races, as long as that race exists in the Harry Potter world. For example, house elves are allowed. Lord of the Rings style elves are not. Fairies are allowed, but they're just like fairies in the Harry Potter books: vain, insect-like creatures, with diminutive intelligence and a weak brand of magic of their own, and they can't speak (but they make a high-pitched buzzing noise). Rare Natural Abilities Each user is limited to one Animagus, one half-breed, and one inborn "extra power", each a separate character. Inborn "extra powers", or rare natural abilities, is defined as anything more than standard magical powers (Parselmouth, Seer, Metamorphmagus, werewolf). *1 Animagus *1 Parselmouth, Seer, Metamorphmagus, or werewolf *1 half-breed If you have a situation where it's really important to have more than 1, or to have or would like to have, say, another half-breed instead of an Animagus, contact an admin and the rule may be able to be bent.